


HĀLO

by Smaragaide



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Game of Thrones References, Light Bondage, Maledom/Femsub, Older Man/Younger Woman, So Wrong It's Right, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smaragaide/pseuds/Smaragaide
Summary: Sansa isn't quite the good girl everyone believes. Her hidden desires are accidentally recorded giving someone she just met disastrous blackmail ammunition. He knows her secrets and threatens to exploit them as they fall into a game of desire, consent, power, and addiction. Two people who are closed off emotionally, find part of themselves in each other. A battle wits and wills, passion and control. They fall deeper down the rabbit hole, asking the question: is it only sex that brings these two together?A very dirty fic. Heavy smut with light bondage, domination, dubious consent and so forth. It's pretty graphic/explicit *check tags*If this isn't your thing, no offense taken. Enjoy all the other amazing PxS fics by our awesome writers here. :DThis dedicated to all my amazing Dumpster Creepyship readers! You know who you are!





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Sansa had to refrain from yelling at her mother and turned her back to the woman cleaning up from dinner.

“Honestly, Sansa. You’re too old for tantrums…”

Spinning on her heel, ready with a sharp retort, but it died on her tongue just as quick.

“…what would your father think?” her mother added simply without glancing up from the sink.

_Damnit!_

Sansa knew she couldn’t say a word to that. Since her father died, it had been very tough for them. Mother had to go back to work, something she had been absent from for decades. Father had savings and a decent insurance policy, but if wouldn’t last for long… not for the lifestyle they had been used to anyway.

Sansa couldn’t make her mother believe that the money, the status quo, keeping up with the Jones’ never mattered to her. They were surrounded by wealthy neighbors, who golfed at the country club every weekend, put their kids in the best schools and were always trying to one-up each other.

She received four acceptance letters to the best universities just the other week but hadn’t told her mother about it yet. Father set aside money for school but what if her mother needed it more? She was never going to make the kind salary her father pulled in. Sansa doubted she would be able to afford the house after a few years.

Watching her wash the dishes, Sansa knew her mother worried about those things too but she would never admit to it.

“Your Aunt Lysa has been very generous to the charities for children, she is donating quite a bit at the end of the month. I don’t want to say that she would pull those funds… but you know how she can be,” her mother tried unsuccessfully not to admonish her younger sister.

Aunt Lysa was a bitch, that’s what her mother should have said. She married very well and always put on aires and thought she was better than everyone, even family. She was a tacky, rich bitch and Sansa never liked her even when she was little. Aunt Lysa would have been perfect if they ever produced a “Real Housewives of San Francisco”.

“I’ll just hack her bank, and she’ll never know the money is gone,” Sansa smirked, toying with a pomegranate from the fruit bowl. “I’ll add it to my lists of accomplishments and community service for my resume.”

“Very funny,” her mother chided lightly. What was really funny is that Sansa could do it and tucked that little idea in the back of her mind for the future. How would it be to watch Lysa fall from her gaudy gold leaf throne? Her and that spoiled brat, her cousin Robert. _Jesus_. That kid was something else.

“Sansa, I was meaning to ask you, but I haven’t seen any letters from the universities you applied to?” her mother turned with a concerned look on her face. “Seems rather odd, don’t you think? I thought for certain you would have received at least one by now. Your grades and test scores are perfect.”

“Not perfect enough… that brown-nosing, cheating, smug Matt Parker got Valedictorian, not me.”

Sansa held back what she really wanted to say because her mother would die if she ever heard curse words from her sweet angel of a daughter. Sansa didn’t want to disappoint her parents. She was the good kid every parent dreamed of. No drugs, sex, perfect grades with the hopes of a bright future.

“You don’t know that, Sansa,” her mother continued with what one would expect a parent to say to their child’s disappointment after working so hard for three years. “Sometimes… it’s just luck.”

_Or deep throating Mr. Appleton’s dick in his office all year._

Her mother meant well, but Sansa could smoke that dipshit in science and math with her eyes closed and both hands tied behind her back. She hacked his iphone and macbook and knew he was cheating. She knew he was closeted and that his father would lose his shit if he knew. Mr. Appleton had loads of gay porn on his home computer. The shit she found was primetime media gold.

Sansa could have leaked it all, but something held her back even though she knew she deserved to be the top of her class. They were all assholes, but such a scandal would be the only thing everyone talked about. No one would care that she was the best after all. She didn’t want to be tainted with a shitty school being exposed either before going to college.

Perhaps Princeton would be interested to know about how Matt was ‘graded’ all senior year. Sansa smiled at that. All good things come to those who wait. She would deal with Mr. Appleton after graduation. Once Sansa was across the country and settling into school, she would quietly play her hand.

“Sansa… I know you’re disappointed, your father would have loved to see you on graduation day. You’ll still have your pick of the best schools. Are you sure any letters haven’t come yet?” she asked again.

“Mom, even Marg didn’t get a letter back yet. It’s probably too soon. Graduation is weeks away. Granted, she knows she’s getting into Yale.”

“Hmmm… her grandmother being senator doesn’t have anything to do with it, does it?”

That surprised Sansa. Her mother never said a bad word about anyone.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. That was rude of me. I know she’s your best friend. There’s just no way she had the grades to get into Yale.”

_True and false._ Most of the richest kids used their connections to get what they wanted. Sansa was one of the few that actually earned it. However, Margery wasn’t really her best friend either. They were friends when they were little and grew apart. Marg was the most popular and prettiest girl in school and Sansa? The biggest nerd. She didn’t want her mother to worry why her daughter didn’t have many friends. She was too busy studying and building things to care about the stupid shit girls her age was into to.

Boys her age were idiots and all they wanted to do was drink, play games and fuck. Girls, if they weren’t taking selfies every two seconds, they were on their phones and wishing they were the next Kylie Kardashian.

“I think you should really consider Berkley, Sansa. You’d be close to home…”

_Shit… here she goes again. Next, she’ll want me to live at home and go to school._

“Mom, I really want to go to MIT. I know you don’t like that but…. It’s something dad would have approved of.”

_Two could play at this game._

Sansa felt bad, she knew her mother was going to be lonely but Sansa had to get out of here. California just wasn’t her thing. Yeah, she would probably be offered jobs in Silicon Valley… but something was pulling her away. She wanted to be completely on her own.

“I just worry about you, honey.”

“I know. I’m not a little girl anymore. I’m not stupid. I can handle it. I’ve never done anything on my own. I don’t drink, smoke… I’ve never done any thing to make you worry about me…. “

“Sansa, that’s just it. You’re so innocent. You don’t about the world. You haven’t even dated or had a boyfriend. I just don’t want you to get to school and go wild like your brother. I just think you’d be safer at home.”

“I’m not Rob. He’s the reason why you and dad never let me do anything anyway, right? Mom, I’m not dumb. I’m not going to go off the rails and blow my chances like he did. The reason I don’t have a boyfriend is because they’re all a bunch of slobbering morons who hate girls who are smarter than them.”

Her mother frowned, and Sansa knew she meant well. She was her little girl.

_Mom, you worry enough for the both of us._

“I’ll just tell guys I’m a lesbian and they’ll leave me alone. A super nerd who like chicks? All I’ll need is a taser for the freaks. I can take care of myself.”

The look of her mother’s face had Sansa barking with laughter. For a moment, she thought she overplayed her hand. She never talked like this to her mother before.

“I’d say no more tv for you… that is, if you watched tv.” Her mother was trying to hide a smile.

“Mom, you need to lighten up. I haven’t been a baby for a long time. You’d die if you heard the way kids talk at school.”

“You were always too mature for your age. Maybe college is a good thing after all.”

It was quite for a time and the humor died. The news was on in the living room and Sansa just wanted to go to her room.

“So?”

“What?” Sansa answered.

“Will you do it? For me, Sansa. It’s just one night. Lysa has some new boyfriend she’s been bragging about. Maybe if she gets laid, she’ll donate more money.”

Sansa snorted at that. God, she couldn’t imagine anyone wanting to fuck Aunt Lysa. He’d have to scrape through two pounds of make-up if he didn’t choke on her perfume first. Maybe he was a gold digger. Uncle Jon died five years ago and Lysa didn’t wait long until she was out spending his millions and hitting night clubs as if she were twenty-one again.

“I know its crap but she asked for you. Well, Robert asked for you. I guess he’s been a holy terror to every babysitter Lysa’s hired. You know I’m committee chairman and she’ll hold it against me if she can’t go out with this guy. Just one night? I’ll owe you big time. We’ll have a spa day, wouldn’t that be fun for your birthday?”

Sansa knew she wouldn’t hear the end of it. It would only be one night. It would be Lysa’s townhouse most likely. If she put Robert to bed early, she’d have the whole place to herself. Sansa wouldn’t have to hide in her room all night.

“Okay, but since I’m eighteen next week, I’m officially an adult and I refuse to ever babysit again. Deal?” Sansa held out her hand to her mother.

“Alright, deal. I’m sorry I’m selling you out for this charity event. I’m a terrible mother.”

“No, Aunt Lysa is. I pity the next girl who has to take care of Robert. She should offer psychiatric counseling afterwards,” Sansa smiled.

This time her mother laughed heartily. “I’ll make sure she pays you well.”

“She should pay for our spa day and lunch too,” Sansa quipped. “Do you need any help?”

“No honey. I got it. I’m going to take a bath. It’s been a long day.”

“Okay,” Sansa smiled sadly. Her mother did work hard. “I’m going to finish my report and go to bed.”

“I’ll check on you later.”

It was a little lie. Sansa finished that report yesterday. Her mother would spend at least an hour in the bathroom. No matter whether she was asleep or awake working on her laptop or some project, her mother would always come in to say goodnight. It was sweet but lately it was getting annoying not knowing when she would pop in unexpectedly. Her parents never allowed locked bedroom doors for her and her brother. Not that their privacy was ever intruded on, and it never really bothered Sansa until she found her little secret distraction from daily life.

Waiting until she could hear the water running, Sansa opened her laptop, making sure her ip address was untraceable. To everyone else, Sansa was a perfect daughter. Well mannered, smart, sweet and would never hurt a fly. All was true but she hated that label too. Sansa knew it bothered her mother that she never dated, but the boys her age were immature shits. They were obnoxious and there was nothing about them she found attractive.

The only movies and stories Sansa liked were those where the women were strong, intelligent and sexy in their own right. They didn’t wait for a man. They took what they wanted. They did what they wanted. They didn’t need a man if they didn’t want one. That’s the kind of woman Sansa wanted to be. Yet, she wanted to be desired too.

Catching her reflection in the mirror, Sansa wasn’t ugly but she didn’t really attempt to glam up like Marg and those A-crowd girls at school. She thought they all looked phony and too made up just to go to school. Why would anyone want to flirt with the grungy, hormonal teenage dicks? They thought Bieber was hot and Sansa wanted to gag.

It was only a couple years ago when Sansa was waiting for her father at his law office downtown when the actor, Jason Issacs walked in. A talent agency was on the same floor and Sansa’s eyes followed him across the room. The actor was her father’s age and she didn’t feel ashamed at all for finding him hotter than hell.

Sansa began to notice that all the men she found attractive tended to be much older for some reason. Was it because they were mature, over those boyish dumb games, refined, cultured? Sansa watched Girl with the Dragon Tattoo, and wanted to smack Daniel Craig’s character when he should have been with Lisbeth. She was a renegade and totally saved his ass.

Sansa kind of felt like an outcast in some way. She wanted to be that smart, badass girl in control of her life and yet falling for the one man that is all wrong for her. She wanted two lives. One where she was successful and respected for her abilities, yet she wanted excitement too. She wanted a dirty little secret that was all hers and no one would ever know.

The girls at school were squealing over Fifty Shades of Grey and Sansa was intrigued by the idea, but it wasn’t what she thought it would be. It was stupid. The characters were boring and dumb. She didn’t understand what the fuss was about until she searched bondage.

Sansa’s cheeks flushed at all she found. Sites dedicated to girls wanting a daddy. Sugar babies, they were called. Men in suits, women in stilettos… holding her hands behind her back, ravaging her, blindfolds, teasing… these could be normal people out in the world and behind closed doors….. And it wasn’t just men dominating women. Women could tease and hold men under their control. It was erotic and delicious.

It wasn’t romance and fluffy declarations of love with soft love making… it was raw. Pure sexuality mixed with power. No whips and chains, like some of the really crazy shit that popped up. The kind that intrigued Sansa was actually harder to find. Strong women, sensual, beautiful, smart….yet they wanted to be dominated by a sophisticated man. He didn’t abuse or hurt her. The control was oddly attractive. The man enjoyed pleasing the woman, making her writhe and beg. And there were some where the woman turned the tables on the man. It was sexy, rough, being in control then out of control…

Before Sansa knew it she was addicted. Late nights, knowing her mother was asleep, she’d stay awake looking at pictures, videos. She couldn’t believe how much pornography was out there and so much was cheesy, ridiculously fake, or just disgusting. She liked the idea of a dominating man who desired his lady or let her dominate him.

Sansa imagined the slightly older college guys she’d meet next Fall and somehow none of them would excite her like this. Meeting that mysterious, confidant man that didn’t want love and marriage but just straight up passion. She wouldn’t have to rely on anyone but herself. Sansa wouldn’t have to worry about being hurt when that boyfriend left or found some he was more attracted to. She wouldn’t devastated like her mother, when her father died…alone and afraid.

Her father was the only decent man Sansa ever knew or even trusted. In this day and age of technology and social media… people were not what they pretended to be. Too many seemed nice on the outside but really were terribly people. So many of the kids she went to school with had divorced parents who hated each other. It was just better to use a man for what she wanted and them cut him loose.

If she told guys her age that she wanted them to do these things to her, they’d call and treat her like a slut. She would have a reputation that would follow her around forever. No, these desires needed to be kept secret. Men could be morally bankrupt but still be respected and have it not affect their careers. Women could never get away with what men did in regards to sex. It was such bullshit.

_Don’t let people in to hurt you. Don’t let them really know you…. Keep your secrets to yourself…_

She was fucking crazy. She wasn’t even an adult yet, and here she was watching porn in secret about older men. Sansa wasn’t about to act on these desires anyway. In her neighborhood were only preppy fathers, teachers, tutors, her mother’s and family friends. No, it would just be a fantasy – her James Bond type that was sexy and dangerous and never see him again.

“You’re still up?”

Sansa jumped out of her skin. Thank God she was facing the doorway and her mother couldn’t see the screen of her open laptop.

“You scared me,” she laughed nervously, taking out her ear buds.

_Fuck, she hadn’t been paying attention. Not smart._

“It’s late. You can’t still be writing that report…”

Sansa quickly exited out and wiped the history and pulled up another site.

“No, I was looking at these algorithms and how it’s going to affect the banking industry, it’s really fascinating Mom… I wonder if bitcoin is a fad…“

“It’s Greek to me, I won’t even attempt to understand. Go to bed,” she teased.

Sansa’s heart was beating so hard. If her mother even glimpsed the video she had been watching, she would be sent to convent to repent her sins and they weren’t even Catholic. It was a good thing her parents didn’t know jack shit about computers. It wasn’t hard to hide her naughty secret – nothing that would come up suspicious as to their daughter’s pass time habits. The only time she would masturbate without having a panic attack was in the privacy of a locked bathroom door. Sansa had to be quiet and hoped no one would hear.

It seemed ridiculous. Surely, parents knew their kids did this behind closed doors and just didn’t want to know about it. In Sansa’s case, it was more like denial. Over the past year, it felt like her mother didn’t want her to grow up at all. She was one of the oldest in her class. Next week she would be eighteen and yet Sansa already wanted to be out of college and an adult woman with her own apartment, business and man on the side.

_It fucking sucks being too young for everything._

* * *

Her birthday came and went, with all the fanfare of being applauded for making it to adulthood but still being treated like a child. Every girl thinks their sweet sixteenth birthday would be the all and be all of birthdays and Sansa was supremely disappointed. She didn’t feel older at all.

At eighteen, she still felt seventeen. No new knowledge gained, no sense of leaving childhood behind. Just a day older. It was lovely all the same and yet sad. A gift her father meant for her graduation was given from her mother. Sansa felt quite depressed he wasn’t here. She desperately wanted his approval, to tell mother everything was going to be all right. When she finally would leave home, Sansa felt terrible for her mother. Maybe she would start dating again. Sansa hoped she wouldn’t be sad and lonely for too long.

The following Friday, she came home from school and changed into her pajamas. This day was complete shit. That fucking jerk, Joff was screwing around and made Sansa drop her science project, breaking it. It was a way to detect someone trying to access your cellphone data, to stop identity theft….and that bastard broke it. Sitting down at her desk, Sansa looked around her room. It was more a computer lab than bedroom, as her mother frequently pointed out. Searching around for different parts, Sansa fumed. It would take her all weekend to fix it.

“Why aren’t you dressed?”

“What?”

“Sansa,” her mother sighed. “You promised me. I don’t want you to drive downtown by yourself. I was going to drop you off at Lysa’s….”

_Oh, shiiiiiiiittttt…_

“I’m sorry, Mom, I completely forgot,” Sansa jumped up and frantically dressed. “Five minutes, tops!”

Zipping up her fleece jacket, Sansa quickly shoved her laptop, phone and different hardware into her backpack. Her aunt’s place was always so damn cold. Like a museum. No wonder her kid was sick all the damn time.

“No… you’re not working on that stuff at your aunt’s,” her mother protested. “She screamed my ear off when you scratched her table with those computer parts, thingy, whatever that is….”

“But I need to fix it, because…ugh, nevermind. Just don’t complain when I’m in my room all weekend.”

“I won’t. You’re doing me a favor tonight, remember?” she smiled.

“Will she blame you if I change all her settings to Japanese?” Sansa was half serious. It would be awesome to see her aunt flip her shit when everything in her house spoke in a foreign language.

“Sansa…” her voice warned.

“I know, I know… I’m just kidding. Dad would have thought it was funny.”

“Your father didn’t have to deal with her. He left that to me,” she smirked at the memory of it. Dad loved to push Aunt Lysa’s buttons. That woman had no sense of humor. She didn’t even come to his funeral. Sansa didn’t know why her mother bothered. Lysa didn’t give a shit about anyone but herself. Donating to her mom’s charity wasn’t to help, it was about appearances. She just wanted people to think she was wonderful and generous. Lysa didn’t give a fuck about kids, except her spoiled son.

“Come on, let’s go. No need to give her a reason to complain about you being late,” her mother sighed as they walked down the stairs to the garage.

_She would probably dock my pay by the minute if she could._

Ringing the bell, they waited. Finally, Betinna, the night maid opened the door.

“Miss Arryn said you are late. The boy is in the kitchen.”

_Miss_?

Sansa and her mother shared a look as they walked in. She spied the clock on the wall, and they weren’t late at all. Aunt Lysa didn’t need a reason to be a bitch. She had nothing better to do.

“Sansa!”

Trying not to roll her eyes, Sansa smiled at the boy running from the kitchen. He had macaroni and cheese all over his mouth and tried to give her a kiss.

“Wipe your mouth first, please,” she instructed kindly and the boy used his sleeve.

Sansa eyed her mother with disdain and all the woman could do was mouth “I’m sorry”.

“It’s about time you got here, I’ve been waiting for an hour,” a sharp voice echoed from the marble staircase.

“Lysa, we’re not late. I told you I would bring Sansa over by six. Not before. She still has school….”

“I don’t care, Catelyn, this is an important night for me. I want everything to be perfect. Why do you always think about yourself? You’ve always been selfish,” her aunt whinged. “You just want me to be at your charties. If it weren’t for me….”

“Yes, yes, I know. Your contributions are very important…” her mother tried to be placate her sister.

“…and my little Robbie is very partial to Sansa. He simply cannot abide the other sitters. Sansa, dear, you should just work for me…”

“Lysa, Sansa is graduating this year and she’ll be off to university, she won’t have time to watch over your son… she’s already taken a job for the summer…”

Sansa had to giver her mother credit. She was keeping her end of the bargain. There was no way in hell Sansa was going to babysit that little shit all summer. Hell no.

“Oh God, whatever. Jesus Christ, I’ve never heard someone complain so damn much. I’m running unfashionably late,” Lysa whisked by, kissing her son on the top of his head.

Sansa hated her perfume. It was always too strong. Lysa’s spiked heels clicked across the polished floor and that skin-tight dress wasn’t helping her any.

“Sansa, I don’t know how late I will be tonight. It’s possible I may not be back until morning. Make sure Robbie doesn’t eat too much sweets and he had to take his medicine for that cough. I swear doctors don’t know anything…he’s had it for weeks on end… call your mother if there’s any problems, I don’t want to be disturbed tonight…”

And just like that, the door slammed shut to the garage and the house was quiet.

“Twenty bucks, those spanx burst when she tries to get out of the car…”

Sansa and Betinna couldn’t hold it in and laughter echoed in the cold house. Sometimes her mother could be really funny.

“I’ll clean up…” the middle-aged maid smiled.

“It’s okay. I’ll do it. In fact, why don’t you take the night off? It’s just me here tonight,” Sansa grinned walking to the kitchen.

“That’s very nice of you, if you don’t mind,” the maid answered excitedly.

The woman was always nice to Sansa. Betinna was sweet and Sansa bet Lysa was never good to her.

“Well, if you’re okay. I’ll head back home,” her mother said.

“Yeah, mom. I’m good. I’ll call you if she comes home tonight. Somehow, I doubt it. I get paid to sleep, that’s not bad,” she laughed.

“Some boyfriend… “ her mother huffed. “Doesn’t even pick her up. I guess that’s how it is nowadays, right?”

“Actually, I kind of like it better,” Sansa shrugged her shoulders. “If the date goes bad, the guy’s a jerk or whatever, you can just bail.”

“Never thought of it that way,” her mother quipped. “You’re smarter than me. My mother always drummed in me that if a man was a gentleman, he would pick you up and bring you home at a decent hour. This would’ve saved me from a couple of dates from hell… before I met your father, of course.”

“Dad was a good one,” Sansa sighed inwardly.

“Yes, he was. Be patient, you’ll find a good man like him someday.”

Sansa just faked a smile and continued cleaning up after Robert.

“Well, I’m off. Call if you need anything at all.”

* * *

Thank God for cough medicine. It knocked Robert clean out and Sansa didn’t have to suffer long with him snuggling into her and watching cartoons for hours on end. It was late, and the boy was fast asleep in his bed. Sansa prayed he’d stay that way the rest of the night.

Checking her phone, it was a quarter to one and Sansa knew if Aunt Lysa wasn’t home in an hour, she most likely wasn’t coming back tonight. If Lysa was even one-tenth nicer to her by morning, Sansa would know the woman got laid tonight.

The same shows were on tv and Sansa wasn’t tired in the slightest. The service was partially blocked to keep what Lysa considered questionable viewing from her delicate snowflake of a boy. The password was easy to figure out, but it was all for naught. Lysa would freak if Sansa watched any pay-per-views movies. The woman was rich but so cheap.

The whole house was dark and quiet, she was alone except for the drugged out kid upstairs. Checking on him, Sansa had to laugh at the baby monitor on his night stand. Robert was seven but Lysa treated him like an infant. Sansa was slightly surprised the boy was walking and not crawling still. Grabbing the smaller handset, she quietly locked his bedroom door. Apparently, Aunt Lysa didn’t think twice about locking her kid up, especially because the lock was on the outside of the door.

Planting herself on the plush sofa, Sansa had a wicked idea. Connecting her laptop to the tv, she scanned a few of her favorite streaming videos. Keeping the volume low, Sansa glanced a wary eye to the staircase.

_The door is locked, you have the monitor. You’ll hear him if he wakes up. There’s no one else here. No one will know and you can take your time._

No mother to walk in unannounced, no need to tense up at every sound… she could just relax.

She liked this video. It was a slow burn. The brunette was really pretty in her slinky dress with pouty red lips, and milky skin. The man was older, maybe in his thirties. Elegant in every way. Unlike other videos, there was no horrible dialogue, cheesy music… just atmosphere.

Sansa sunk down in the sofa still uncomfortable considering her surroundings, paranoid someone might walk in. After a few minutes, it all began to die away. The girl was blindfolded with silk as he undressed her slowly. Any time she showed she wanted it too much, he would pull away. He wasn’t forceful or cruel, just denying the girl her pleasure. The few times they did talk to one another, came more in a series of breathless questions and soft demands.

Oh God. How would it be to have a man pleasure a woman like this? He would work her up and then stop, making her pant and beg. He was turned on by it all. He would let her touch him just enough. He knew how much she wanted him now, but he would tease and tease. You could tell which men actually enjoyed going down on woman. It was all scripted, of course, but it was also good to see when the pleasure was real and not just fake moaning.

Sansa didn’t know when her hand pulled down her sweat pants off one leg and then found itself inside her cotton panties. The house was cold but she was burning up. The girl on the screen was tied to the head of the bed while the man fucked hard. She tried to grab for him but couldn’t. She was completely under his control.

Sansa’s hand mimicked the man’s mouth as he devoured the woman’s breast. He didn’t miss a beat and both women were coming undone. Her hand worked furiously, feeling how wet the whole thing made her this time. She glanced once at the monitor and stairs, but knew she had complete privacy. The woman’s voice was begging and dying at the same time and Sansa was almost there. Her hips pumped, imagining herself as the woman on the screen.

“Oh my god,” she heard herself whisper, hearing the voices softly on the screen nearing the end.

_I’m gonna come…_

Her muscles tensed, and still aware that she shouldn’t cry out, Sansa arched feeling it hit hard, her hips thrusting back at an unseen presence. Unlike many times before, this was far more powerful. Her orgasms tended to be quick but this was different. She completely let herself go to her fantasy and it was too intense for words.

Spent, all Sansa could do was lay there exhausted. Pulling her hand free, Sansa almost laughed. She would need to wash her panties or everyone would be able to smell it on her….the musky scent that filled her own nostrils.

_Sex_

The nape of her neck was sweaty and the hair tangled. She had basically fucked herself silly on the sofa. Disconnecting her laptop and the tv automatically was on some kind of Jane Austen movie. Pulling off her blue cotton panties, Sansa pulled up her sweats walking to the small bathroom. She was about to wash the soaked garment, when a noise caught her attention. Was that the garage door? Oh shit!

_Lysa is home. Son of a fucking bitch!_

Forgetting the underwear, Sansa sprinted up the stairs to unlock Robert’s door, knowing her aunt would be furious. The boy was still asleep and the sound of the door slamming, had Sansa taking a calming breath.

_Everything is cool. Be calm. Robert was a good boy and I fell asleep watching tv…._

Walking down the stairs, the image she found was the furthest thing Sansa expected to see tonight.

A man was practically carrying her obviously drunk aunt into the house with a bit of difficulty. She wasn’t unconscious but Lysa was so far gone, she couldn’t even walk.

“You’re so sweet for seeing me home,” Lysa drawled. “You’re such a gentleman, Petyr….”

So this was the boyfriend, was it? He was average height and build with dark hair. Sansa couldn’t see his face. Was he ugly? He was certainly dressed well, but men with money were rarely handsome and made up for it with money, clothes and cars. That’s how they got most women, and it certainly wasn’t for their good looks.

“You must stay awhile….I’ll make you a drink,” the woman slurred. God, she was bombed out of her mind, Sansa bit her tongue in silent laughter.

“I think you’ve had enough for one night… if not several,” the man quipped with sarcasm that surprised Sansa. Lysa didn’t allow anyone to talk back to her.

The man unceremoniously dumped Lysa onto the sofa and for a brief moment, Sansa prayed she hadn’t left a wet spot from minutes earlier. Her movement on the stairs caught the man’s attention and their eyes locked for only a second or two and then he smiled, rolling his shoulders back.

“It would have been easier if I just threw her over my shoulder instead, don’t you think?”

His voice was soft as was his manner, but that wisecrack threatened to pull a smile from Sansa whether she like it or not. It was his eyes that kept her still. His mouth smiled, but his eyes didn’t. He was studying her.

Sansa licked her lips in thought and swore he glanced at her mouth if only for a moment. She grabbed bowl from the table and approached him, holding it out.

“Easier, but….”

Both turned to the drunk woman on the sofa who turned two shades of green and suddenly bent over.

“….covered in vomit.”

The man barely got the bowl to Lysa’s face before she spewed up a night’s worth of cocktails. People are so stupid to get drunk, Sansa thought. Throwing up is not worth it.

“Fucking hell…” the man cursed and walked to the bathroom.

The site of her aunt spewing her guts wasn’t enough to quell Sansa’s panic watching the man enter the bathroom. The one she left to check on Robert, the one that had her soiled pair of panties on the sink.

He walked out with towels and Sansa tried to act normal.

_Be cool. Maybe he didn’t see it. Or if he did, he won’t be rude enough to say anything…_

The man was very clinical. He didn’t attempt to pull Lysa’s hair back or comfort her. In fact, he seemed a bit annoyed at the whole ordeal.

“I suppose we could just let her pass out on the sofa,” he said more to himself.

_Oh great. Thanks, buddy. Leave me to deal with this shit, and be on your way? I think not. I did not sign up for this bullshit._

“Oh, excuse me. I’m very inconsiderate. She probably told you she would be home at a decent hour, right? The woman can’t hold her drink. What does she owe you?” he sighed with half a smile while pulling out his wallet. It was loaded with crisp one-hundred dollar bills.

“Sorry?” she blinked in confusion.

“The monster upstairs?” He grinned, counting out three bills and on second thought, pulled another one out and handed the money to her. Four hundred dollars? Was this guy for real?

In hindsight, if Sansa was honest, she should have taken the money, walked out and called her mother to pick her up. She stood there dumbfounded instead at the man holding money for her services.

_He thinks you’re the babysitter, you dumb ass._

“Uh… that’s okay. I’m her niece.. I mean, Aunt Lysa will pay me…” Sansa looked down at her aunt, who was passing out, with a dribble of vomit on her designer dress. “… when she wakes up.”

“Are you sure? I think this deserves a bonus?” he smiled again and it was a charming smile.

Despite the few lines on his face and a dusting of grey hair, he was a good-looking guy. Not super gorgeous or anything, but he had a confidence and manner that was attractive. What the hell was he doing with Aunt Lysa?

_Some dudes are into weird shit? Her money? Girl, you don’t want to know…_

“I won’t tell, if you don’t…” he placed the money on the table and laughed. “Think she’ll be pissed if I leave her here?”

This guy didn’t know Lysa very well, did he? Sansa hid her smile and nodded.

“Fuck,” he sighed and looked up at the large staircase and shook his head. “That means only one thing.”

Sansa was tempted to grab a soda and watch this man haul his drunk aunt up that huge staircase, but when he took off his dark jacket and silk tie, she tried not to stare. He was fit, slim hips but not overly muscular. Big bulky guys were a turn off. Shit, was she actually checking this stranger out? Her aunt’s new boyfriend? If he was with _her_, clearly he had poor taste or there was something wrong with him.

“Dry cleaning is never getting that out…” she heard him mutter, as he attempted to wipe some vomit off his jacket.

She couldn’t help it and didn’t try to stifle a laugh. When his eyes glanced up and met hers, this time they were filled with humor. He had striking eyes. Grey, or were they green? They were sultry eyes framed by dark eyelashes.

“I will give you a _thousand dollars_ if you help me get her upstairs,” he chuckled, but was dead serious at the same time.

“It would be worth a thousand to watch you do it by yourself,” she quipped and for a moment couldn’t believe she said that out loud!

The man laughed loudly but never broke eye contact. It was unnerving the way he stared right in her eyes. Sansa tended to avoid eye contact with most people, to avoid conversation…. avoid them all together.

“Touché, “ he chuckled and unbuttoned the top buttons on his dress shirt. The humor died when he put his hands on his hips debating how he was going to carry Lysa up the stairs. He wasn’t a big man and Aunt Lysa wasn’t a small woman.

Pulling her up from the sofa, he struggled to get her unconscious form into a position, to pick her up fully. Sansa felt bad for him, or maybe he shouldn’t have let her get so drunk. Well, chances were Lysa did it herself. No one can tell her what to or what not to do.

Sansa leaned against the kitchen counter watching him tug her up barely half-way the stairs, when she finally took pity on him. Throwing her aunt’s arm around her neck, she took some of the woman’s weight.

“Thank you,” he smirked and they both made quick work of the task. “You’re very kind.”

“I couldn’t bare to watch anymore, it was pretty embarrassing,” she tossed back easily. Why was it so easy to banter with this man she just met? “I thought you were going to toss her over your shoulder. Bad back?”

He chuckled again, as they made their way to the top. “No. Fearing a river of vomit down my backside is more like it.”

Passing Robert’s bedroom, they both looked at each other with the same thought.

Please, don’t wake him.

“I think I can’t take care of it from here,” he whispered, nodding to Lysa’s bedroom.

Fine by her, Sansa thought. She didn’t want to deal with her aunt any more than necessary. If she had to, Sansa would lift her heavy and exhausted finger to call 911, but nothing else. The man was right, this wasn’t worth what her aunt was paying her. She should have taken the fucking money.

Quickly, she checked on Robert and nothing was waking that kid up, which was a damn blessing. Sansa made her way downstairs and stared at the bowl of vomit by the sofa. Shaking her head, she picked it up and made her way to the bathroom, dumping in the toilet. Without a thought, she cleaned up and tossed the foul smelling towels in the laundry room down the hallway.

Upon returning, the man was leaning his head back on the sofa, with a drink in his hand. It was going on to three and Sansa wondered what happened next. Did she need to call her mother to pick her up? Was this man spending the night?

“Do you like this movie?”

“Watch whatever you want… you can change the channel,” she mumbled.

“That’s not what I asked,” he replied with that smile of his, taking a sip of what looked like whiskey.

Sansa looked at the screen. It was the movie that came on after… _oh!_ She glanced at the bathroom. Why didn’t she grab the panties while she was in there?

_Because you were gagging while dumping your aunt’s fucking vomit, that’s why._

“Dangerous Liaisons,” he supplied, bringing her attention back to him.

“Sure,” she lied. She vaguely remembered the book but had never seen a film version of it.

“Which woman are you? Madame de Tourvel, the Marquise de Merteuil or young Cécile de Volanges?” he asked, eyeing her curiously.

Sansa had to really think about the story for a minute. One was proper and virtuous. Cécile was the innocent girl conned into affairs orchestrated by Merteuil who played everyone against each other.

“None of the above,” she shrugged.

“Really? Why is that? I have found that many women fall into one of these characterizations…well, except for blind stupidity, but anyone can be that,” he sipped his drink casually.

This was turning uncomfortable. With Lysa in the room, even though unconscious in her own vomit, there was someone else in the room. Now Sansa was alone with this strange man who clearly just made himself at home.

Sitting on the arm of the sofa, Sansa could see a bit of her wetness on the cushion next to him. His hand was practically on top of it.

“A rather misogynistic question though, isn’t it? Lumping all women in three, sorry, _four_ categories,” she played.

He smiled thinly. This felt like some kind of test for some reason. The man waited patiently as if his student gave the wrong answer. Sansa swung her legs over and faced him, going into her protective mode of having to prove she’s smarter than a guy.

“You’re telling me I have to choose between a prude who gets seduced and then dies, a young girl who doesn’t know any better, who also gets seduced and played and _then_ loses her reputation and gets shipped off to a convent… or the woman that starts is all, who is a basically a bitch because she doesn’t want to fuck a guy, _and_ then loses everything to be a pariah and then die,” she smirked. “Tell me why I would want to be any of these?”

The man finished his drink in one gulp and grinned from ear to ear.

“Points for knowing the book more than the film, which I know you have never seen. Prude, you are not, nor easily played, but honest. Innocent, yes, but for other reasons. The Marquise? You are strong-willed, smart, manipulative, you think before you speak…however not vindictive enough to be a ‘bitch’. However, I think you’re a risk taker,” he leaned forward as if assessing her.

“All that since meeting me, eh?” she smirked. “So, are you a shrink or school guidance counselor?”

“Ah, if I were to tell you what I do for a living, I’m afraid that would ruin our budding friendship,” the man got up and retrieved his jacket. He pocketed the money still sitting on the table.

“Come on, I’ll take you home,” fishing cars keys from his pocket.

“Uh, I don’t get into cars with strangers, thanks. Even if they are dating my aunt,” Sansa plopped back down on the sofa, dying to retrieve those soaked, blue panties.

The man put a dramatic gesture over his heart. “After the vomit, the stairs and intellectual conversation? I’m wounded,” he joked.

He stood in front of Sansa and pulled her up to stand before him. He had this supremely uncomfortable way of staring into her eyes. They were so close, that she could detect his soft cologne. Instinct told her back away, but Sansa held her ground against this older man.

“Petyr,” he blinked slowly, his voice was deep and sultry. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Sansa.”

With the flash of a grin, Petyr walked out of the house. Sansa couldn’t even breathe. He knew her name the entire time? What kind of game was he playing? The roar of the engine in the garage had Sansa dashing to the bathroom.

_Fuck my life_.

There was no sign of her underwear. She searched through the dirty laundry, hoping it fell in with the vomit-soaked towels. She did bring them into the bathroom, didn’t she? Of course, she did. Despite that, she yanked the cushions from the sofa searching desperately.

_This is not happening._

The only other person in the bathroom was _him_.

_Sick fuck. Kinda sexy, but a sick fuck all the same._

Picking up the glass he drank from, Sansa took a whiff. Nope, not whiskey. Dipping a finger in the drop left, it was strong but had a vanilla undertone. This is what his breath smelled like a moment ago. Sansa set it back down and spied the silk neck tie neatly folded on the table. It was Armani.

Putting it to her nose, that hint of cologne filled her senses.

_Damn, he smells good for a sick fuck._

* * *

Petyr couldn’t help the sadistic smile forming on his face in the rear view mirror of his Tesla. Tonight ended up being a pleasant surprise. However, he’d have to get the car cleaned tomorrow because it smelt of Lysa’s floral perfume.

Pulling the panties from his pocket, Petyr brought the damp material to his nose.

_Fucking God, she smells good_.

His real research was on the money, but he learned everything about Lysa’s family and friends. Her niece was top of her class and accepted to four of the best universities. Her father died a few years ago. It was just her and her mother. Catelyn Stark was a respectable woman, it seemed. How the hell did Lysa have decent people in her family?

I didn’t matter really, for Lysa wasn’t really the target either. She wasn’t a bright woman but ran in tight social circles of people that _did_ matter. Getting close to Lysa, let him into her circle and set up surveillance. People that didn’t need to know they were being watched. Some new who he was and what he business did. It was all a front for what Petyr really did for a living.

Information was the new currency, and it was making him extremely wealthy.

The girl was on his mind. Petyr was just going to drop Lysa off and leave but what he found when he walked into the dark house was too fucking salacious to interrupt.

Petyr pulled the car over and loaded the video. He had been very quiet when opening the door from the garage, because last time the damn kid was sleeping on the sofa and woke up. Petyr wanted to look around the place a bit before bringing Lysa in from the car. She was completely soused and had no clue what was going on.

Hearing muffled voices, and seeing a bright light coming from the tv, Petyr kept the lights off and quietly made his way to the great room. What he saw was the furthest thing from his expectations. Staying in the shadows, he watched for a moment.

The woman was half dressed, with her long legs splayed out. The LED light from the tv danced on her form as she masturbated furiously. The scene on the tv was even more surprising. It was light bondage, but the girl was getting off on it.

Petyr didn’t even think twice, he hid his iphone and dimmed it all the way down before he started recording from that dark hiding place. He hoped it didn’t illuminate him too much that she would see, but it didn’t really matter. He was shocked the garage door didn’t tip her off to someone coming home. This girl was so into fucking herself to orgasm, to bondage porn of all things. The soft voices were begging on the tv and suddenly the girl whispered to herself, no, _to him_ since there was no one else in the room – that she was going to come. That admission made his cock twitch.

And did she fucking come hard, Petyr breathed heavily in his dark corner. It was over and he knew he would be discovered if he didn’t think fast. Going back to the garage, he sat in the car for a few minutes to catch his breath.

Is this what Lysa’s babysitters did when she wasn’t home? He would have to erase that video. Chances were the girl was probably a neighborhood sixteen year old, getting her kicks. Making sure he made enough sound to single his arrival, Petyr decided to just drag Lysa into the house. She was drunk and a perfect excuse. He didn’t want to stay any longer than necessary. This woman was a pain in his ass.

This time, as he entered, the lights were on. Clearly, the girl heard him. Petyr was ready to duck out the moment he dumped Lysa on the sofa but that girl was on the stairs. From pictures, he knew she was the woman’s niece. Dressed in sweats, Petyr thought she did herself a disservice covering up those legs.

She was a brainiac, looking to go into engineering and she looked every bit the high school nerd. Was that who she really was or pretending to be? The girl on the video wanted, no, _needed_ to be fucked like a champion.

Petyr wasn’t into young girls, or even women in their early twenties for that matter. They were too immature and frivolous. This girl, even though barely eighteen, was a bit of a conundrum. She was smart, he’d give her that. What was interesting was that she wasn’t scared or intimidated by him. Petyr admitted, he didn’t openly flirt with her, more like testing the waters.

_A curiosity._

He could have been mistaken in his male pride, but Petyr thought he caught her checking him out a bit. Maybe she was into older men? Sugar babies were pretty common. However, the girls on those websites were probably hoping for a rich, GQ model and it was mostly men in their sixties looking for a young woman. Who was he to judge? As long as the girl knew what she was getting into, wanted the money and gifts…

Sansa wouldn’t even take his four hundred dollars for ‘babysitting’. He wasn’t buying her, really. Anyone deserved the money looking out for Lysa’s monster child. Most would have taken the money, but not Sansa. Interesting. Some would have demanded the thousand dollars he jokingly offered. Petyr would have given it to her if she had the nerve to ask for it.

She was interesting, well educated… sexy as hell. Either she didn’t know it or was trying to hide it. Petyr was tempted to stroke the aching cock in his pants looking at her bringing herself to orgasm. He should delete this video. That last thread of moral fiber he had left, said he should. Nothing good would come of this.

Petyr drummed his fingers on the steering wheel for too long debating it.

She is a good girl, don’t fuck with that. Don’t fuck it up. She’s going to graduate soon. You’re too old for this kind of game. Let her go to college and grow up.

_But she wants some adventure, don’t you see it? The guy on that porn video, was an older man. Young men don’t do it for her. She just needs to be shown, taught… You think some boy is going to give that to her? What she really wants?_

A truly, wicked game came to mind and Petyr knew he made his decision. If she refused, if she was really scared, he would drop it, let it go. She was never going to see him again anyway.

But if she accepted… played along… _took the risk…_

The idea was too fucking delicious. Wrong in every sense of the word, so fucking wrong. Petyr had to know one way or another…

If the threat of death and personal ruin were off the table… which lady would she be?

Virtuous and untouchable and therefore boring.

Student, scared at learning something new… learning to love it….lessons one can’t get in a classroom…

The Marquise – the queen lover, powerful, seductive, willing to risk, willing to play the game… learning she too can take control.

Oh, dangerous liaisons, indeed.

Petyr had a new target and research started tonight. He was going to need good ammunition for this game. First, he needed to know just how smart she really was and if Ms. Stark was harboring any other secrets. It was a good thing he didn’t tell her his profession. Petyr had to make sure she understood exactly who she was dealing with.


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

Walking down the hallway at school, Sansa inwardly cringed as she passed by Jock Row. A group of the senior varsity players had their lockers lumped together. It was the one hallway most girls tried to avoid due to the catcalls, jokes and unwanted flirtations…or in Sansa’s case - ridicule. Girls like Marg got the come-ons while the rest, especially those smarter than them got harassed.

Considering who the boy's their parents were, most girls never complained. It wouldn’t go anywhere anyway and once the word got out someone cried to the principal, it would only make matters worse. Sansa would just ignore them and their childish taunts. They would still be immature assholes in twenty years. All Sansa wanted was out.

_It's only a few more weeks._

“Dude, you think the carpet matches the drapes?” Joff sniggered.

Three of Joff’s dude-bros laughed along with him as Sansa passed by. She hated the school uniforms – she was here to learn not be in low rent Britney Spears video. Joff was such a pathetic shit. His family was worth millions which allowed him to act like he was some untouchable prince at school. His father was able to buy his way into anything and do anything for his kid, but it didn’t buy that boy class or intelligence. Sansa wondered how much it cost to get Joff into an Ivy League school.

“She probably takes it up the ass,” his buddy whispered crudely.

_Your Honor, it was justifiable homicide when I stabbed them in the eyes with my pencil._

Sansa slowly turned around and stared at the group of boys with a smirk. How did any girl think they were attractive? And these asshats all had dates to Prom. _Jesus…._

“Chris, I think you’re confusing me with Joff,” Sansa raised an eyebrow. “Considering he purchased a custom-designed butt plug from Etsy last week. Daddy apparently doesn’t monitor your Paypal account, does he, Joff-_rey_?”

The boys were shocked dumb and Joff’s eyes filled with murder as Sansa winked at him. Even if Joff smacked her, it would be worth it. Plus, she would report him for assault, a win-win situation. Little Joffrey was into some sick shit when Sansa remotely peeked into his browser history. After finding out all the dirt on Matt and her teacher, Sansa found quite the lowdown on people she despised. She didn’t intend to use it, but one never knows.

“Fucking Stark bitch,” Joff fumed. “No one here would fuck your nasty cunt if you paid us,” he jabbed.

Sansa laughed, “Yeah, ok. First, you need a dick and I doubt any of your testicles have dropped yet… That’s besides the point, because you’re operating on the ridiculous assumption I’d want or be desperate enough to fuck any of you. Oh, and you might not want to piss off the girl who can hack your life to hell and back. Just sayin’… ”

With that, Sansa spun on her heel to the direction of her English Lit class. Who the fuck did they think they are? Joff had been giving Sansa shit for three years. If they had a brain cell to share between them, they would take her threat at face value. Sansa didn’t advertise her abilities but sometimes it could be used as a little insurance policy so people would leave her the fuck alone.

After school, her mother texted that she would be late from work tonight and Sansa would need to fend for herself for dinner. Sansa grabbed the mail and entered the house, setting the alarm as she always did. Bills, another acceptance letter and a package with her name on it.

Sansa looked it over with confusion. She hadn’t ordered anything and doubted her mother sent her something. It certainly wasn’t from Aunt Lysa. There was no return address on the envelope either which was strange.

Inside was a slim box, and Sansa realized it was a smartphone. Maybe it was a belated birthday gift but surely her mother would have said something. Taking it out, Sansa’s gut instinct was that something was off. There was nothing but Android phone inside. No information, booklet or anything that would come with a new, brand name phone. Just an adapter.

Forgetting her homework, Sansa went to her room with the new device and sat at her desk. Examining it, Sansa wondered why the hell someone sent this to her. Debating for a minute, she decided to power it on.

This was really weird, she thought. It had only calling, text and video capabilities. Out of curiosity, she tried dialing out and it didn’t work. There was no way to access the settings or anything on this phone. Thinking that it had been mailed to her by mistake, Sansa was about to throw it away when a message popped up.

_\- How was your day? -_

What the fuck was this, she wondered, looking at the text staring back at her. This wasn’t right, and every fiber of her being said to turn it off and chuck it. Someone was playing a dumb game.

_\- It’s rather rude to ignore a polite question. -_

Whoever this was, was messing with the wrong girl. All she had to do was take the phone to the police, if this was some kind of freak.

**\- **You’ve got the wrong phone/number. Sorry. -

_\- Sansa, this is your new phone_. -

Okay, it was definitely a freak and she needed to call the police.

_\- Don’t bother calling the police, sweetling. It’s completely untraceable from the hardware to the origin signal. Plus, you’ll be exposed in a light I think you’d rather avoid publicly. Especially, since you really want to go to MIT. -_

**-** Who is this?** -**

_\- A better question – who is this? -_

A video popped up and the moment it played, Sansa wanted to die. It was Aunt Lysa’s house and Sansa was masturbating to pornography. The bright led light from the tv illuminated her face and….holy fuck… _everything_.

This wasn’t happening. If this video got out, her mother would die. Everything Sansa worked hard for would be dead in the water. How did someone manage to film her?

At that moment, the phone rang and Sansa was scared out of her mind not knowing what to do.

_\- Answer, please_. -

Two simple words, yet so ominous. The ringing continued as she held the phone dumbstruck.

_\- If you don’t answer, the video goes viral in 10 seconds… -_

It was blackmail. That’s all this could be. He must be an idiot, because Sansa’s mother didn’t have the kind of money like Aunt Lysa. Her aunt had loads of shady shit to blackmail her on. Why was this person threatening a teenager instead?

Clearing her throat, Sansa pressed the button and it was quiet on the other end. Was it that guy from Aunt Lysa’s last week? It had to be. He was the only one in the house. How did she not hear or see him?

“What do you want?” she asked.

“My silk tie,” his husky voice answered simply.

His tie? Sansa glanced to her bedside table. The man’s Armani tie sat neatly folded, still lingering with the scent of his cologne. What was his name again?

“You recorded me?” she stuttered in anger.

“Don’t bore me with stating the obvious,” he sighed and Sansa was fuming.

_Sick fuck was an understatement!_

He left his tie on purpose. He recorded her unaware and sat on the video for over a week. This guy wanted something else and Sansa was freaked out to even ask. He could have cornered her at the house with Aunt Lysa passed out drunk. Instead, he played with her as Sansa tried to recall the encounter.

“I’ll give it to you if you delete this video from existence,” she offered, knowing it was a waste of breath.

He chuckled and Sansa pictured his charming smile from that night. It was far from pleasant over the phone.

“I didn’t say that was the only thing I wanted,” he voice breathed. “You need to learn how to negotiate.”

“What stops me from going to the police? Go ahead, release it. I don’t care,” she tried to sound harsh and failed.

“Oh sweetling, don’t attempt to con or lie to me. You don’t want this out for everyone to see. Your classmates, universities, future employers…_your mother._”

“You’re a sick fucking piece of shit. You’re a pedophile who videotaped a teenager… you took my panties….”

“I thought you aced math, Sansa. Of course you know you’re legal. You fucked yourself in someone’s home and it was quite the show. Maybe you should stick to masturbating in your bedroom every night watching bondage.”

Sansa was speechless. It was obvious what she was watching on the tv in the recording, but he couldn’t know about…

“You’re wondering how I know? Honey, wiping your browser history might fool your parents but nothing is ever completely erased. You’re thinking that you hid your IP address and did everything to cover your tracks…well, in my business, that’s just not good enough. Hopefully, you’ll learn more when you go to university. You certainly have the aptitude to be brilliant. However, your little school girl hacking games cannot compete with me,” he explained nonchalantly.

“I know the dirt you have on other students and a certain teacher. I know all about your family. More importantly, I know about you. I know you have a dirty, little secret. Sansa Stark might be a good girl to everyone else, but I know what really makes her tick,” he chuckled again.

Sansa couldn’t help but panic. He knew everything!

“You’re blackmailing me,” she stated dully but for what she couldn’t quite figure.

“Again, the obvious. Don’t act so shocked. What other use do you have for all the information on those people on your computer? Are you going to release it just out of fun or do you have more nefarious motives? You are a bit of a sinister girl, Sansa. You’ve figured a way into your mother’s and aunt’s bank. You’ve been hacking into your school for years. You could have changed your grades, which are impressive I might add, but you didn’t. You should be the top of your class but you’re not. Why is that?”

_Why should this guy care? I wanted to be graded on my own merit._

“I'll tell you. You’re not a cheat. You’re too smart and may I add… proud. You should be. You have quite the career ahead of you,” she could hear the smile in his voice.

“Then why are you doing this to me? What do you really want?”

“Ah, now we’re finally getting down to it,” he chuckled again and his voice dropped an octave.

He was silent and Sansa wondered if he was actually going to tell her. What the fuck did she have that he wanted? He spoke about his _business_… clearly he was in technology. Suddenly, Sansa felt transported into a movie where the student gets recruited into a shady business dealings.

“What do I have I have to do? You want me to hack something or program…”

He didn’t let her continue, “I want to teach you.”

_“If I were to tell you what I do for a living, I’m afraid that would ruin our budding friendship”, _Sansa remembered him saying that night.

“Teach me, what?” she asked with a bit of strange curiosity building in her stomach. Did he see something in Sansa and wanted to train her? Like taking on a apprentice of sorts? What kind of company did he run if he knew how to find everything on her worth blackmailing? Who was she to him?

“What you really want to learn, what you are desperate to experience but won’t tell a soul,” he whispered erotically and Sansa knew it had nothing to do with her brain.

_He wants to fuck you, you stupid, halfwit! He taped you pleasuring yourself. He knows you watch porn… he’s using that against you. He already chided you on your tech skills not being able to hide from him. He knows more than you. Why would he want you professionally when he’s clearly more experienced? Was this guy CIA, merc or some crazy shit?_

However, Sansa’s stomach betrayed her with a small, excited flutter. He was exactly the type of man that excited her. He was nice looking, educated and definitely mysterious. Her dark James Bond…. No, this wasn’t a stupid, damn movie. This was real life and this asshole was going to blackmail her and just the idea that it was really happening, pissed Sansa off to no end.

“So you can’t get laid and you have to blackmail a girl to get your rocks off, is that it? What’s the matter, doesn’t my aunt do it for you?” she gritted her teeth.

“Sansa, we both know what you’re into. The video is, let’s say, insurance? We’ll play a little game, something only we know about…”

“This is rape… I would never touch you,” she ranted more out of anger than fear.

“_Gentle persuasion_… for something we both know you want, you just haven’t had the chance yet for a little adventure. You think any of those boys could give you your fantasy? Those college guys will just want their quickie in-between frat parties… I’m giving you what your dying to try but won’t admit to. When it’s over, I will destroy everything I have on you. You can go to school in the fall and live a truly dull life if that’s what you want,” he purred.

“And if I tell you to go fuck yourself, you’ll ruin my god-damned life with that video, “ she hissed. “Just because I don’t want to fuck some stranger who probably has HIV, who will hurt me, get me pregnant, make more videos…”

“I will not harm you in any way. I do not have a disease. There is something called protection. I will not force you do to anything degrading. I will not record you in any fashion and this offer is going to end in a few minutes. You either agree to be my student for a couple of weeks or everyone is going to know your pastimes… you choose,” he interrupted. “Once the deal is complete, I will honor my end and destroy everything. Your mother will never know. If you tell anyone, they will never find me anyway. I’m very good at deception. I will create false information on you that will only make matters worse if you try to come after me, mark my words. You don’t want me as your enemy. We can be very good friends, Sansa. I take good care of my friends.”

The threat was ominous and leaving her again with only two options. Neither of which she wanted. Somehow Sansa knew he would make good on ruining her life. She couldn’t let that video get out. What choice did she really have? If she got physical evidence from him, then she could go to the police….She had his tie… there was Aunt Lysa…

_Let him think he has the upper hand for now. You’re smart. You’ll figure this out and ruin him._

“You have one minute left to decide….”

“Fine, you son of a bitch. You win. Where do you want to meet and when? Let’s get this over with,” she seethed.

“Not so fast, sweetling. That’s not how this is going to work,” he laughed a little. “This isn’t about me.”

“What do you mean?” she felt that fear build again.

“This is all about _you_,” his voice dropped low again. “This ends with you wanting it, wanting me… until then, you do as I say, when I say.”

"Yeah, right. That's never happening..."

His tone dripped with sex and Sansa held her breath. Dear God, what did she get herself into?

“There are rules,” he said sternly.

“But…”

“_One_. You tell no one. I’ll know if you do and it will not be good for you, so don’t even try,” he began. “_Two_. Don’t attempt to outsmart me, you’ll find it fruitless. Try if you like but I’ll always be three steps ahead and it will end poorly for you. _Three_. Do not attempt to hack this phone. I’ll know. Same consequences.”

Suddenly, all of Sansa’s devices turned on at the same time. Both her iphone and laptop were completely frozen. Sansa’s desktop loaded a video of her on Lysa’s sofa. She couldn’t turn down the volume that echoed her orgasm loudly in her room. Thank God her mother wasn’t home yet. Her computer didn’t respond to one command. He was in control of all of it. Just as quick, everything turned off all at once.

“_Four_. You will keep this phone on you at all time. You will answer it any time I contact you. I don’t care where you are or with whom. You will answer it in less than one minute or the video will automatically upload live. _Five_. Never lie to me. I will know. _Six_. You will do as I say, when I say. You don’t have a choice, so don’t ask. Until graduation, you belong to me. You will obey me. Do you understand?” he quietly demanded.

His voice was strict but filled with a kind of sensuality that made Sansa inwardly berate herself. This was like the videos she watched. The man told the woman his set of rules and she obeyed. He was attractive that night as he lightly flirted with her at Lysa’s place…

_Damnit, girl! What the fuck is wrong with you! He’s using you for sex. He’s blackmailing you!_

“Do. You. Understand?” he repeated with an edge to his voice.

Sansa took a deep breath, “Yes.”

_Tell him what he wants to hear. You’ll figure this out and turn the tables on him. You just need some time._

“You will obey me, sweetling?”

That word was loaded with so many meanings. He was making a statement more than a question. What could he possibly want her to do? Sansa recalled the many acts she watched while touching herself. If he knew what she watched, it mostly likely meant that’s what he had planned for her. Again her body betrayed her with the tingling sensation of a slight thrill about the idea of it.

_No, no. This is wrong. You don’t want this. It isn’t right. You just feel like you have no choice. You can stop this right now._

“Yes, I will obey,” she whispered.

It was silent for a moment and his next words jolted Sansa to the core.

“_Prove it_.”

Sansa almost dropped the phone.

“What?” she about fainted as she looked outside her window expecting to find him in front of her house.

“Did I stutter? Your mother won’t be home for another hour. It’s just you and me,” his voice simmered.

“You can’t come here. You can’t!” Sansa panicked.

“I don’t intend to come there, but I expect you to,” he breathed heavily into the phone. “Now, do as I say. Lie down on your bed.”

“I…don’t…” she stammered looking around.

“Lie. Down,” he demanded and Sansa sat down on her bed. The house was locked. Not that it probably mattered. He mostly likely knew how to get in.

“Sweetling, I said ‘lie down’…”

Sansa’s heart was beating a mile a minute but did as he said, her head finally resting on her pillow. It growing dark outside and her mother would be home soon.

“Now,” he started. “Take off your pants.”

“Why…” He wasn’t here to see, what was the point?

“Don’t question me. Do as you’re told,” he demanded harshly and all of Sansa’s devices lit up again, showing he meant business. He would release that damned video, just as he threatened.

Sansa slipped off her jeans and tossed them on the floor. What did he want her to do, talk dirty to him? Get him off on the phone? Sansa wouldn’t know what to say without sounding ridiculous.

“They’re off….” she thought for a second, “What am I supposed to call you? I don’t remember your name.”

“Really? That’s rather rude. I thought we hit it off rather well that night,” he chuckled deeply. “Don’t call me Daddy. I can’t think of a bigger turn off than being referred to a woman’s father figure, sexually speaking.”

Sansa had a mind to call him that specifically to piss him off, but the video on her desktop, kept her quiet.

“What’s that term you girls use as an endearment?” he asked and Sansa thought he was crazy. She wasn’t about to call him darling, baby or something like that.

Sansa racked her brain and didn’t even know why she was trying. Fuck this shit head. Then, for some reason it popped in her head.

_BAE?_

His laughter echoed over the phone and it was still seductive. Did she say that out loud? For fucks sake…

“That couldn’t be more perfect, if you tried,” he settled down and his voice changed again. “That can be my nickname for now, my little submissive sweetling.”

He kept calling her ‘sweetling’ and Sansa didn’t dare ask him why. Nor did she have to nerve to ask his name again, since he had no intention of giving it. Fuck, did it start with an ‘S’… no, ‘T’, ‘R’, ‘P’….”

“Are you comfortable?” his voice brought her back and her stomach clenched again, not knowing what was about to happen.

“Are you fucking serious?” she couldn’t stop herself as the words flew out of her mouth, the anger rising again.

“Always…” he retorted with a touch of humor. “Now…. What are you wearing, sweetling? Tell me.”

Yep, this was exactly where Sansa thought it was going. He wanted her to get him off.

She huffed loudly. She wasn’t going to make this easy for him. She would be as clinical as possible.

“A t-shirt, socks, bra and panties,” she spat, with the phone next to her ear on the pillow. “Happy? If you think I’m going to talk sexy to you, you have another thing coming.”

A deep chuckle reverberated over the phone.

“All it takes is one click, Sansa… remember?” he reminded softly. “But that’s not what I want to hear from you, so you can stop being so over-dramatic.”

“What’s wrong? Are salty women another turn-off for you? Well, be prepared for major disappointment, _Bae_,” she shot back again wondering why she was tempting fate.

He hummed low on the phone, before returning back to that deep, seductive tone of voice.

“Your blue panties tell a different story, sweetling,” and Sansa’s heart stopped. Of course, he took them. “Salty? No.” He knew exactly what she meant but twisted around a new meaning. “You are musky and sweet, I’m betting. I’ll find out soon enough.”

That statement made something drop in her stomach. Visuals of men going down on a woman filled her mind and Sansa couldn’t stop it. She glanced down at her bare legs, and could almost see him down there. She had only kissed a couple of guys and been felt up once or twice, but Sansa was still a virgin in every sense of the word. She never allowed a guy to touch her over the pants down there, let alone think of him eating her out.

The man on other end of the phone was well into his thirties at least and mostly likely have several women already. He would know what to do….

“Have you ever had a man go down on you, sweetling?” his voice purred in her ear and Sansa felt a small twinge between her legs.

“No,” she answered, not bothering to lie.

“Good girl,” he breathed. “No lies.”

His breathing was heavy and hummed over the phone.

“Have you ever watched yourself, as your coming?”

The video played for a minute and Sansa couldn’t tear her eyes away. She was fingering herself madly on that sofa in the dark.

“Do you like it when a man is watching you touch yourself? Because it was beautiful. Your legs spread out, your back bowing…”

Sansa suddenly imagined him recording her in his dark hiding spot and it sent an unexpected jolt to core. He was turned on watching her. He didn’t make his presence known. He didn’t attack her, rape her. He just… _watched_. Then pretended it never happened when he brought Lysa in, completely drunk.

“Tell me, have you touched yourself in front of anyone before?” he teased.

“No.”

“Good. I’m the first,” he added with a dash of pride.

The video stopped but he kept talking in soft, sensuous tones.

“I’ll be the first to dip inside your panties. The first to make you come on my hand,” he purred erotically. “And definitely the first to delve my tongue into your sweet pussy.”

Without realizing it, Sansa was now breathing hard. The images he created in her mind was pure sin.

“Now, put your hand inside your panties, sweetling,” he commanded.

He wasn’t here. She could lie to him and say she did, but for some stupid reason it didn’t matter. Sansa wanted to touch herself. She knew she was already wet… and just from his voice. What the fuck was happening here?

“You’re wet, aren’t you?” he asked but knew the answer already. “I knew you would be.”

His voice was doing something to her. Against all her rage, fear, and common-fucking-sense, Sansa was turned on. His timbre dropped in husky tones and hummed as if he was breathing right in her ear.

“God, I can smell you from here, sweetling. I can taste the salt on your skin. Open your legs for me.”

Without a coherent thought, Sansa did his bidding. The cool air hit her wet panties and her skin had a slight sheen. She was burning hot and all from this stranger talking dirty to her.

“Yes, that’s it. That’s my good girl,” he pressed on. “I would start with your inner thigh. Tasting you all the up… so very slowly.”

Sansa closed her eyes. She could almost feel a hand on her leg, a mouth on the sensitive skin of her inner-thigh. Her pussy was aching almost to the point of pain. He could have walked her room right that minute and Sansa probably would not have stopped him. That thought was terrifying but exciting at the same time. She could see him in his dress shirt and slacks. He had a nice body on him. It was those eyes she remembered most. Those piercing green eyes.

“Can you feel my mouth on you?” his voice wandered back into her head. “Feel my face between your legs?”

If he kept talking like this, she was definitely going to come. God, what was wrong with her? This was so fucking wrong.

“Yes,” she breathed defiantly to her own conscious telling her to stop this.

“You taste so good, feel my tongue on you.”

His own breathing was growing harsh and Sansa vaguely wondered if he was touching himself. Where was he? In his own bedroom? An office somewhere?

Her fingers worked harder, knowing that climax wasn’t far off. If she was quiet, he wouldn’t know… or he might think she was just faking it for him. That’s what he wanted right now, wasn’t it? He wanted her to come for him. Sansa just never expected she would be climaxing for real. This whole thing was fucked up.

A strange man she met a week ago, filmed her masturbating, kept it, took her panties, blackmailed her into some crazy sex thing… and now he was coaxing an orgasm out of her with only his voice. She needed a fucking shrink because Sansa had to be crazy.

Sansa felt her voice whimper, she was so close and he heard it. His voice became raspy and talked her through to the end with all sorts of sexy ramblings.

“That it’s, baby. Do it for me. Come for me. All over my face… that’s my girl. I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’ll never want anyone else. Do you hear me? No one else. Your body is all mine….”

That did it, she was thrusting her hips up at nothing and it all came crashing down. Sansa bit her lip so hard, it bled. She would not moan or cry out. Not for him. She didn’t want to give him that satisfaction. He had to know, didn’t he?

The moment she came down from the fire, the shame seeped in like water to completely snuff it out. The smell of her sex filled her nostrils and that hint of cologne from his tie. Without touching, Sansa had basically fucked this man. He got her to come just by dirty talk. It was better than any porn video she had ever watched. He was talking to her, wanting her, to please her, make her orgasm….and he did.

Sansa wasn’t sure how long the silence lasted between them. She wiped her hand on her sheets in disgust with herself. What the hell was she supposed to say after this?

Her devices all turned off again and Sansa waited for him to say something. Maybe this was all he wanted and would never call again. That didn’t seem likely. This man had done his homework.

“Well, well, well… You were a very good girl, Sansa. See? If you obey me like that, you’ll be rewarded,” she heard the smug smile in his voice. He was back to business mode again.

“Satisfied?” she spat back.

“Not yet, sweetling. Not yet. You have a lot to learn. I have an educational course set for you. Just remember that I’m watching your every move. I know everything about you – your schedule, classes, activities, friends… or lack thereof. Remember my rules. Answer when I call no matter where you are or what you are doing. Anything else will result in terrible repercussions. Don’t call my buff or test me on that, or you’ll be sorry. Charge your new phone and sleep well tonight. I will contact you again very soon.”

Just like that, the phone turned off completely. Sansa tried to turn it on again, but it was as if the phone was dead. She was tempted to tamper with it or just stomp on the damn thing but she knew he would make good on this threats.

Sansa just couldn’t get past that she fingered herself to this man’s voice a few minutes ago. He was blackmailing her like the asshole he was. Graduation was a few weeks away and he intended to keep her chained to him until that time. What the fuck was he planning? What if he was a sadist? ….but he said he wouldn’t hurt her.

_Yeah, like the guy in the creepy van offering candy to kids before he kidnaps them… a murderer that lures you into a dark corner… don’t they all say they won’t hurt you?_

Sansa heard her mother come home and part of her wanted to run downstairs and tell her everything that just happened and go to the police.

Yet another part… one secretive and depraved, wanted to keep this a secret for another reason…a reason she wasn’t sure she wanted to accept.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heaven help me... I'm so twisted for going forward with this. Here we go....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait...this chapter is a shorty but still dumpster worthy. I did say this was going to be a fucked up fic.

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

Doodling in her notebook when she should have been taking notes, Sansa couldn’t focus out of boredom while she hid behind her Macbook. Mr. Jensen’s voice was monotone as his lecture moved at a snail’s pace. Usually, Sansa loved Biology but seeing Matt milking his status as valedictorian today was too much. The fucker knew it pissed her off because he didn’t earn it. He was a piece of shit ever since she first met her sophomore year. Sansa thought the popular guys, the jocks were supposed to be the jerks, but the nerdy guys could be just as big of an asshole too. It was all competition. She couldn’t even get respect from her own group.

What she told her mother that day was always going to be true. Guys can’t stand a girl smarter than them.

Sansa glanced at him as he made a peace sign with his fingers yet that’s not what he meant. Matt bragged about his full ride to Princeton today, and it infuriated her. None them knew Sansa had her pick of the top universities without being top of her class, but she wasn’t going to advertise it.

“Appleton’s extra assignments certainly helped your grade,” she smirked. Using her fist and tongue, Sansa mimicked sucking cock when the boy turned beet red. Or was it apple red? Anyone else would have taken it as a simple jab from a jealous student, but the look on Matt’s face told her the truth no matter how he tried to play it off.

_Yeah, that’s right, fucker. I know. You have no idea how much I know._

Sansa needed to bide her time until graduation. It wasn’t far off and then she would never see any of these dipshits ever again.

There was a soft buzzing from her backpack and Sansa discreetly pulled out her iphone as the teacher continued on oblivious. Strange, there was no text, recent phone call, or anything that would give a notification. Then the buzzing started again, and Sansa’s stomach clenched.

_It was the other phone_.

BAE hadn’t attempted any contact her in days, and Sansa thought the man might have changed his mind.

Pulling out the black Android, BAE popped up with the message:

_\- Are you bored, sweetling?-_

Jesus Christ… what he fuck was he doing? He had to know she was in class right now. This was not the time nor place for this. Phone use was not allowed in class.

_\- My instruction is far more entertaining and educational. -_

Trying to hide the phone, Sansa quickly texted back. BAE said he would post the video if she didn’t respond.

\- You’re going to get me in trouble. Not supposed to use a cell in class. Against the rules. -

_\- You know my rules. Non-negotiable. -_

\- Can’t it wait till after class -

_\- No. -_

“Mr. Jensen, Sansa is on her cellphone. I thought phones were against code?” Matt rang out and Sansa tried to hide the phone in her pocket.

That son of a bitch, he did it on purpose. Most of the kids hid their phones, and no one ever got called out. The only time Sansa would have if had been during exams but seriously? What the fuck?

“Sansa, come up here please,” the biology teacher reprimanded quietly, gesturing to her to come to the front of the class. She was so fucked.

_Oh, yeah, sorry about that. The asshole I met is blackmailing me with sex and needs to talk to me right now._

Yeah, that would go over just great. BAE might as well just post the damn video.

“You know the rules, Sansa. This is a first for you, I must say,” the teacher frowned.

She couldn’t lie and say it was family. If he looked at the phone and message from _BAE…_how would she explain that?

“Sorry, I forgot to turn it off and it was buzzing in my bag. I was turning off,” Sansa hedged.

“She was texting, Mr. Jensen. I saw it. She’s been doing it all through your lecture,” the boy grinned and Sansa was going to kill him. He would never make it to graduation.

“Give it here,” the balding man demanded, and Sansa cringed, handing it over. It wasn’t so much she was furious for Matt calling her out but that devilish bastard who started this bullshit.

“Looks like your mother has a problem,” the man handed the phone back to his student who couldn’t hide the shock from her face.

Sansa grabbed the phone, seeing the recent conversation had been deleted and immediately replaced with a couple of texts from “Mom” asking her to call home immediately. It was an emergency.

“Take it out in the hallway, here’s a pass. Ask your mother if she would please call the office next time if she needs to reach you. Students are not allowed phones in class, but I’ll make this exception,” Mr. Jensen smiled. “I hope it’s not serious.”

Sansa pretended to be concerned and said a quick “thank you” before grabbing her laptop and bag. She flipped Matt off behind her back as she exited the classroom into the empty hallway. The phone buzzed with a new message.

_\- You have 2 minutes. Empty art class at the back of the building**. -**_

Was he fucking serious? Someone would see. Like no one was going to notice a guy in a tailored suit just walking around?

\- You are going to get me into trouble. I’m not kidding. -

_\- Neither am I. 1 minute. -_

Sansa ran down a series of hallways until busting down the stairs to the back end of the school where the shop and art rooms were.

There were three different rooms. One, Sansa could see a photography class in session and made her way to the end of the corridor. Another room was locked and the next one… the door was slightly ajar.

Sansa peered in, praying it was empty as the lights were off with only sunlight streaming in from the tall windows by the pottery area. Tentatively, she walked in, wondering if he was just fucking with her. He would show up on the damn security cameras all over the building.

“Hello?” she whispered, hoping she was alone.

There wasn’t another text from him, and Sansa began to fume as she walked further into the classroom that was meant for studio art. The odor of paint, turpentine, and drying pottery filled her senses. It was a bit cold in here, and she shivered.

The sound of the door shutting, made Sansa jump and turn around. There he stood, leaning his back against the heavy metal door, locking it with one hand. He was dressed in a dark grey suit, only no tie this time. His hair was a bit mussed with a touch of curl at the back. For the longest time, they stared at one another. Sansa hadn’t the faintest clue what to say to this man that was fucking up her life. She almost forgot what he looked like.

“Ms. Stark, nice to see you out of those baggy sweat pants,” he drawled and slowly walked towards her.

Sansa hated the school uniforms. Her wool skirt was modest to her knees, but the way he looked at her, she might as well be naked. Her feet were rooted to the spot as he came closer, ever so slowly, like a predator eyeing its prey. She would have felt more protected in her sweat pants than this skirt.

“What do you want?” she tried to muster.

That familiar chuckle reverberated in the room. Was it only days ago he talked dirty to her over the phone or just last night? It was one thing over the phone, now he was here in the flesh. Sansa had not seen this man since they first met almost two weeks ago.

“You’re not stupid, Sansa. Don’t act like it,” he grinned as he walked around the room and seemed to be judging the student’s art. He acted as casual as if being in a gallery downtown instead of the school of the girl he was blackmailing.

He stopped in front of an abstract painting and had a look on his face as if he were trying to figure it out.

“What do you think?” he asked, his gaze never leaving the artwork.

“What?” she answered blankly. What the hell was this? He got her out of class and almost in serious trouble to discuss art?

“Looks like they’re trying too hard to copy Matisse or Kandinsky,” he smirked. “Or trying too hard to pass this course or for a scholarship. Are you familiar with either artist?”

Sansa was taken off guard by the casual conversation. Why was he here?

“Not really,” she replied, wondering where this was going. “I’m not much into art. Modern, abstract…I’m not sure what the technical term would be.”

“Twentieth-century modernism and impressionism,” he smiled at her as if this was perfectly normal.

“Is this what you wanted to teach me today? Art?” she huffed in annoyance then regretted it immediately. Why did she say that? What _did_ he want to teach her today? Why else would he be here?

He grinned this time and opened a few tubes of paint, turning his back to her.

“Not everything is grades, computers, science and numbers sweetling,” he chuckled, squeezing a few colors onto the worn palette sitting by the easel. “You need to take a breath and look around you once in a while. Enjoy the moment, a piece of music, a beautiful painting… _not this_,” he joked at the canvas in front of him. “But there is life and beauty all around you.”

He took two brushes and dabbled on the palette for a moment before studying the unfinished painting in front of him.

No, he wouldn’t dare. That was someone’s else work. Before Sansa could get the words out, the dark-haired man started what Sansa could only assume was a correction, an improvement of the work before him.

“What the fuck? Stop!” she hissed. “You have no right…”

“It’s all wrong, can’t you see it?” he mused.

He couldn’t have been more right for the wrong reason. This whole damn thing was all wrong. He shouldn’t be here. They never should have met. Sansa couldn't stop watching him paint for a moment. He was utterly engrossed as though she wasn't even there. 

Sansa grabbed his hand, at last, pulling it away, the paint splattering on her knee above her socks.

“Now look at what you made me do,” he admonished her but not for the paint on her leg.

She glanced up at his frown as he faced the painting. There was a streak of burnt orange where he clearly did not intend it. At the same time, Sansa really looked at the painting again. She had to admit against all common sense and anger… what little he did was an improvement on the student’s work.

Sansa didn’t know how long she stared at his additions to the artwork when she could feel the intensity of his eyes on her. The corner of his mouth twitched, and there was definitely something going on behind those green eyes.

“You can see it now, can’t you?” he raised his eyebrows in question.

Biting her tongue, Sansa did not want to give him the satisfaction that he was right. He still had no right to just paint over someone’s work, even if he did improve it significantly with little effort.

“Why am I here?” she finally asked. Class would be over soon, and the hallway full of students.

“I wanted to see if you would obey me,” he smirked again.

It was control he liked. He knew now he could interrupt Sansa at school. The one place she thought might be a free zone.

_Clearly, not._

“And if you get me expelled with this shit? The video won’t matter anymore,” Sansa gritted her teeth. “You can’t just show up here or expect me to answer that damned phone in class. What if I was in an exam…?”

“But you weren’t,” the man had the nerve to grin from ear to ear. “You were bored to tears. I was just rescuing you.”

“To bore me even more with your attempt at modern art and vandalizing some student’s hard work? Nice job, I learned a lot,” she spat back yet it did not anger him in the slightest. Nothing bothered him it seemed. That cool exterior did not break once.

“Sit down,” he ordered softly, but his tone told her not to defy him. Sansa pulled over a metal stool covered in years of paint and sat down, holding her bag on her lap as a barrier between them.

He was too quiet, and Sansa’s heart started to pound as he moved towards her. He stood before her yet she couldn’t look up at him. A pair of hands took her bag and set it on the floor, leaving nothing between them now. Sansa was now scared genuinely for the first time.

“I’ll – I will scream,” she breathed in horror and could feel how close he was.

This was all too real now. They were alone, and Sansa had agreed to his damn rules. If she screamed right now, people would come running and catch him. She could make up any story she liked..... _but that god-damned video!_

The man knelt down, not touching her at all. Sansa’s knees were locked together, and she could see the paint smear on her skin and feel it on the inside of her sock. It was already starting to dry.

“No, you won’t,” he said, and there was no humor in his eyes now. “You’re not scared of me, Sansa. You’re scared of yourself.”

“You’re not the one being blackmailed… being used… “

The words died on her lips when he took a handkerchief from his breast pocket and began wiping the burnt orange color off her skin. He slid down her sock just enough to continue wiping off that acrylic paint. The edges had already dried, leaving an outline on her pale skin.

Sansa couldn’t breathe. His hands were soft but firm. One held the back of her calve as the other traced the paint mark and she couldn’t stop the prickle of goosebumps on her skin. She was about to push him away when the sensation of his tongue made all the fine hairs stand up on end. Glancing down, the man’s eyes were closed. He had long, dark eyelashes and his brows furrowed while he tasted all around that paint mark, making her skin moist.

She should shove him away, scream like a madwoman but Sansa couldn’t speak if she tried. Her voice simply refused to utter a sound. Sansa was more afraid a moan might come out instead because the hand that cupped her calve moved up under her knee, pulling it gently to the side. She didn’t know when his hand touched the inside of her thigh because the heat of his mouth on her knee was all she could process.

If anyone walked in, all they would see was a grown man knelt between her thighs with one of her legs in his hands as he kissed and hummed along the inside of her knee. Who the fuck would believe her? Those long fingers just skirted the edge of her panties when Sansa came to her senses and clamped her legs together, trapping his hand between them at the same time.

He raised his head to look at her and sighed heavily. The heat of his breath flowed under her skirt, making her skin tingle along with an intense ache began between her legs. Sansa couldn’t look away from those eyes.

She remembered how un-nerving it was that night at Lysa’s house. She could hear his voice on the phone as he brought her to orgasm and now he was here between her legs just as she fantasized a few nights ago. Only a few more inches and his face would be right there where she was throbbing.

His hand slithered from between her thighs and down her leg making Sansa tremble uncontrollably. She didn’t know what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t the feeling of her sock being pulled back up to her knee where it was still damp from his mouth moments ago. The silk handkerchief cleaned up the rest of the paint that loosened from the heat of his wet mouth and Sansa couldn’t believe what just happened.

The man stood up and said nothing. He glanced over her head, staring at something before leaning down a whisper away from her lips. Sansa was breathless and waited for what he would do next. Was he going to kiss her? Did she want him to? Her heart was raced when she gazed at his lips for a moment too long that made the corner of his mouth twitch. What was he waiting for? This is what he wanted, wasn’t it?

“Take it off,” he whispered against her trembling lips.

Sansa’s eyes widened in shock.

“What?”

He grinned madly and pulled back, tilting her chin up.

“Your panties, sweetling,” he smiled wickedly. “Take them off. I will not ask again.”

Sansa clamped her thighs together again. No, not here. Anywhere but here. He couldn't want to fuck her here of all places. 

“W-why?” she stumbled, not ready for this.

“It doesn’t matter why,” he stated matter of factly. “I want them. Class gets out in a minute…. You might want to rush a bit.”

Sansa looked at her watch. _Shit_! He wasn’t joking. She didn’t know if there was a class in here or not either. Glaring at him with such hatred, Sansa hooked her yellow panties and yanked them down her legs while he stood there, arms folded with the biggest shit-eating grin as she struggled in haste.

Tossing the garment at him in a fury, Sansa grabbed her bag. He had the audacity to smell her panties with a smile, and they both knew they were damp. She was wet and bare, and her skirt did nothing to shield her from that fact. Maybe she had an extra pair in her gym locker, Sansa’s mind wondered. Pushing him out of the way, she marched towards the door burning with anger.

Sansa barely made it to the door, when he whipped her around, pushing her hard into the cold metal. His mouth covered hers in madness, kissing her long and deep. Hatred, burning lust bubbled up so quick that Sansa didn’t know she bit him until the metallic taste filled her mouth. The man pulled away just far enough that she could see the blood dripping from his lip.

Would he strike back? He said he wouldn’t hurt her, but Sansa did bite him _and hard._ His tongue darted out and swept away the blood threatening to drip down his chin. There was something in his eyes, but it wasn’t anger. Those green eyes were dark with something else entirely.

He gripped her chin surprisingly with such gentleness that Sansa was so confused.

“Remember sweetling, don’t start what you can’t finish. If you want to play rough, I’m game, “ he threatened roguishly. “The more you test my patience and boundaries, the more you’ll wish you played fair from the beginning.”

His hand thrust under her skirt and between her thighs before she could stop him. Those fingers rubbed her roughly for only a few seconds. He wasn’t trying to get her worked up, it was just to prove a point. He made her wet with desire no matter how much Sansa wanted to deny it. Withdrawing, he brought those fingers to his lips and the man smiled at her scent. Face to face, he cleaned those fingers, tasting her and didn’t break eye contact once.

The bell rang, and Sansa could hear the hallways filling up with people.

“Go to class and be a good girl,” he commanded lightly with a grin. “You are not allowed to wear any underwear for the rest of the day. If you think I won’t know, just try me and see what happens.”

The man tucked her yellow panties in his pocket and walked towards the back of the class where a large loading dock waited.

_So, that’s how he got inside._

“Oh, and Sansa,” he chuckled, and she couldn’t understand what in the hell he thought was humorous. “If you bite me again, you may not like where I bite you.”

He straightened his clothes and didn’t even bother looking at her.

“Turnabout is fair play."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments are always appreciated.


End file.
